Develop a Breast Cancer Task Force specimen resource for blood from breast cancer patients, benign disease patients, andcontrols to be used in a search for and verification of new breast cancer markers. Thirty milliliters of blood are collected prior to surgery from patients scheduled to undergo biopsy and/or primary surgery for breast lesions. Specimens are also collected in the early post-mastectomy period. Patients with malignant lesions have annual drawings.Patients with benign lesions are asked to complete annual questionnaires for two years after biopsy. Serum specimens are stored at -70 degrees C, then shipped to an NCI-designated blood bank facility with appropriate clinical data.